papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Jeevious
Mr. Jeevious is a Paper Mario fan-character created by MSPA user gloomyMoron. He is a roaming Eerie with a wanderlust that keeps him moving. He is a helpful, but very odd individual, and is often tinkering with some new idea or invention that is often overly complicated. Recipe *30% Grade A Mend (Base) ** + Empathy ** + Compassion ** - Instability *25% Grade D Vision ** + Innovation ** - Over-complication ** - Tunnel vision *30% Grade B Logos ** + Reasoning ** - Superiority Comple *5% Grade S Turnabou ** + Quirkiness Interests and Personality Kind of mischievous, but overall helpful is sort of the base personality. He does weird or outlandish things and likes to pull bizarre pranks or stunts but is never purposefully malicious about it. He used to be a butler and part-time chauffeur but absolutely hated being told what to do and where to go, so now he roams around the world offering various services. He likes to innovate in whatever it is he is doing at the moment, but he is prone to extreme tunnel-vision and over-complicated ideas. Once he has an idea in his head to solve a problem, he is unable to think of any alternate solutions. A lot of the time he'll windup creating "Rube Goldberg machine"-esque devices to perform otherwise mundane tasks. That is not to say his devices/ideas are useless, just very, very odd. He also tends to think his ideas are superior and doesn't understand why other people don't understand how much better and more efficient his way of doing things is. He is something of a jack-of-all trades. Sometimes he'll be selling items of his own design using wacky and bizarre economic model of his own creation, such as taking an item that is defective (and thus rare or even one-of-a-kind, in his mind) in exchange for something, or offering vague and overly complicated advice or hints on how to handle a situation, perhaps one that the listener doesn't even know they need yet. Sometimes he'll even offer his services as a "Professional Combat Butler" and can join as a party member to help in exchange for some service or task to be performed. Attacks & Special Moves 'Spectral Bonk' FP Cost: '''0FP '''Damage: '''1-2HP '''Description: ''Flies over to an enemy and headbutts them.'' 'Boo Who?' FP Cost: '''5FP '''Damage: '''2-5HP '''Description: ''Turns invisible and intangible for one turn before appearing behind an enemy and hitting them.'' 'Eerie Machinations' FP Cost: '''7FP '''Damage: '''4-8HP '''Healing: '''3-6HP '''Description: ''If used on an Enemy, Eerie Machinations will start a machine designed to drop a bowling ball on the selected target, however it takes two turns to activate and has a chance of failure. Mr. Jeevious can still act on following turns after using this move, but cannot use the move again until it completes. If used on an Ally, Eerie Machinations will start a machine designed to heal the selected teammate, however it takes two turns to activate and has a chance of affecting the wrong teammate. Mr. Jeevious can still act on following turns after using this move, but cannot use the move again until it completes. Category:Fan Characters